The present invention is directed to a coil tubing hanger system and to a method of installing such system.
Coil tubing hanger systems are used to allow for coil tubing to be installed in a well. Slips are used to hold the coil tubing in place. Current coil tubing hanger systems require that their slips be installed through a window formed through a well tree. This exposes the operator installing the slips to well hazzards. Consequently, a coil tubing hanger system is desired that allow for the installation of the slips without exposing the operator to well hazzards.
A coil tubing hanger system and a method of installing such system is provided. The coil tubing hanger system comprises a body having a cylindrical opening there through. A slip bowl having a central opening through its base and housing a slip fitted within the opening. The slip has teeth formed on its inner surface and can be retained at a first position spaced apart from the bowl base by use of slip set screws penetrating the body, the slip bowl and slip. Tubing is fitted within the body cylindrical opening and through the bowl and slip while the slip is retained in a first position. The slip is allowed to drop toward the base of the bowl by retracting the slip set screws such that the slip teeth bite on the outer surface of the tubing.